


Pay Attention to Me Damn It!

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Error is grumpy, Ink is all over the place, Ink tries really hard, M/M, give him attention, if the bf wants cuddles, the moral of the story is:, you give him cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Ink, struck by a sudden wave of artistic ideas, seems to forget about the boyfriend out in his living room.And Error is being a child again.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Pay Attention to Me Damn It!

Error sighed loudly and dramatically, sprawled out on Ink’s couch. Well, hanging off Ink’s couch, but still technically on it. Tilting his head slightly, he attempted to look into the room around the corner of Ink’s living room, where the latter was sculpting animatedly. If Error squinted, as his glasses were on the table and would have just fallen off his face had he put them on now, he could make out the general shape of what Ink was working so hard on. He sighed again, just as loudly, and watched Ink for any sign of reaction. When he received none, he took to glaring at the ceiling.

He had come over about two hours ago to spend some time with his boyfriend, but Ink, having been struck by a sudden wave of creative energy, didn’t do more than let Error in and give him a quick peck on the lips before he was darting away to his art studio. Letting his body slide more off of the couch and onto the floor, Error let out a frustrated groan. He couldn’t understand why his boyfriend was wasting valuable cuddle time doing his stupid art projects. Couldn’t he wait a few hours more?

{Artists can’t control when they’re hit with motivation Error}

{I wonder what he’s making…}

{Shouldn’t you be happy he’s not dirtying your clothes up with his paints and stuff?}

Error pouted harder at the voices that invaded his ears. ‘But I want to cuddle, damn it!’ He complained in his mind. He continued to lay where he was, half on the floor, half on the couch, until his back started to become uncomfortable. Letting out a huff, he kicked his legs up over his head and rolled onto his knees.

{Lmao Error, you’re such a child}

{Parkour!}

“Ink!” Error called, trying not to whine too much. A moment later, Ink peaked his head out around the door, a blur of tan skin and blue hair with a little smudge of clay splattered across his cheekbone.

“Yeees?” Ink sang. Error didn’t have to be able to see his boyfriend clearly to tell he was looking curiously at him.

“Are you done yet?” Error asked, not sounding desperate at all. Ink shook his head and disappeared around the doorway again.

“Not quite yet Ruru.” Ink said. “I’ve finally broken through the art block I’ve been stuck in for months! There’s so much I want to do!”

Error frowned, hard, crossing his legs under him and let his arms drape over them, resting his chin in the palm of one of his hands. “If you do it all in one day, you’re gonna burn yourself out, idiot.” He mumbled. When Ink just laughed at him, Error’s frown grew, and he wanted to yell at his boyfriend to _stop ignoring him_. It was strange, for once he didn’t have all of Ink’s attention when he was over. He realised quickly that he didn’t like it. Didn’t like it at _all._ Error didn’t want to behave like a child, but he was seriously contemplating throwing a very childish tantrum right now.

{Little baby Error is gonna cry until he gets his way}

{LMAOOOO}

{Is he gonna break stuff to get attention or…}

Error flushed, embarrassed and offended by the voice’s words, and decided to be a mature adult instead of a raging toddler. Pushing himself to his feet, he wandered over to Ink’s art room. When he entered, Ink was on his feet, hips swaying slightly as he hummed, working on a sculpture that was definitely abstract if Error’s lack of art knowledge was anything to go by. Smiling slightly, he shortened the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Ink’s middle, chin resting in soft blue curls. Ink let out a startled sound before he relaxed into Error’s embrace.

“What are you doing?” Ink asked with a laugh edging his voice. Error shrugged.

“Nothing.” He said. “I’m bored. Come watch a movie with me.”

Ink sighed, trying to turn to face his boyfriend without getting clay all over Error’s woollen red sweater. “But I’m sculpting right now.” Ink almost whined, and Error felt a small spike of sadness that Ink didn’t _want_ to spend time with him, but he pushed it down and told himself he was being stupid.

“Just for a bit.” Error pleaded, tightening his hold on the smaller form in his arms. “Your sculpture isn’t gonna get up and walk away.” Ink was quiet for a long moment before he sighed.

“Alright.” He conceded. “Just for a little bit.” Then, he turned and pressed a kiss to Error’s cheek, wiggling out of the embrace. “Give me a second, I’m just gonna wash my hands.” Error’s heart did a happy little flutter at Ink’s affectionate gesture as he walked back into the living room. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, switching to a channel that streamed movies all day. One of the X-Men movies was currently playing, Error didn’t know which one since he had never seen one, but he wasn’t all that concerned with what they were watching so long as he got to sit with Ink for a while. When Ink finally waltzed into the living room, he collapsed onto the couch and threw an arm around Error’s shoulders, pressing their sides together. For the first time in practically all his life, Error relished in the contact. “Ooh X-Men.” Ink cooed. “I haven’t really seen them before, but this is a good excuse to.” Error just hummed, slinking against the warmth of his boyfriend.

Sometime into the watching of the movie, they had untangled themselves from each other. Error was leaning forward, arms resting on his knees as he watched the screen intently. The movie was actually really good, not that he didn’t think it would be, but the fight scenes had him utterly enraptured. When he turned to ask Ink what he thought of the movie so far, he was greeted with a sight that made his stomach knot unpleasantly. Ink was still sitting there next to him, but he had his knees pulled up to his chest and was scribbling away furiously in a sketchbook he had pulled from Creators knows where.

Error’s eyes speckled with error signs as a swift moment of anger overtook him. In one quick movement, he yanked the sketchbook from Ink’s grasp and threw it _hard_. It landed somewhere far away from them with a thud and a crinkle of paper.

“Error, what the fu-!” Ink began to shout, legs shooting out in a panic, abruptly being cut off when Error smoothly straddled his thighs and crossed his arms. When Ink came face to face with his boyfriend, Error was giving him one of the coldest glares he had ever gotten from him. “E-Erro-“

“Pay _attention_ to me for Creator’s sake!” Error shouted. “I’ve been here for over three hours now and you won’t even watch a god damn movie with me!”

“Error, I…” Ink began.

“No!” Error cut him off again. “I get that you love art and that you’re actually feeling motivated to do some of it today, and I’m happy for you, but…” He trailed off, flushing cutely and clenching his jaw. “I just wanna _be_ with you damn it. I wanna spend time with you, but I can’t if you’re acting like I’m not even here until I come looking for you.”

Ink felt a painful stab of guilt hit him hard in his chest. He internally cursed his brain for suddenly getting such a wild and insatiable need to do _something_ creative on the day his lover had specifically told him he would be coming over. Error had been here practically the whole afternoon, and Ink had been _ignoring_ him, and Error was _upset_. ‘But shit he’s cute when he’s craving attention…’ Ink thought, pushing it down nearly a second after it surfaced. He couldn’t afford to entertain that thought at the moment, not when Error looked so rejected. Hesitantly, Ink lifted his arms to wrap them around Error’s waist, rubbing slow circles into his back.

“I’m sorry, Ruru. I’ve been a shitty boyfriend today.” Ink started, pulling Error the slightest bit closer. “I won’t get distracted from now on. You have all of my attention.” He promised, still feeling the sting of guilt when Error shot him a look that bordered on incredulous. Error said nothing for a moment, eyes staring deeply into Ink’s own, before he coloured a little more and leaned back.

“No…it’s alright.” Error murmured. “I’ve been acting childish. I’m not so special as to warrant all of your attention every waking second.” He said it with a laugh, but Ink felt upset all of a sudden. Frowning, he leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Error’s jaw, heart stuttering when Error let out a pleased huff and tilted his head in the opposite direction. Taking the invitation gladly, Ink began placing feather light kisses down his boyfriend’s exposed neck, humming into one of the kisses when he felt Error shudder.

“Don’t talk like that.” Ink muttered into Error’s darker skin. “You’re special enough to warrant _more_ than all of my attention.” The skin beneath Ink’s lips warmed pleasantly, and Error let out a sound that wasn’t unlike the whirring of an old computer starting up. Giggling slightly, Ink pressed more kisses against his boyfriend’s skin, slowly creeping back up until he planted a kiss on Error’s lips.

Error was blushing a bright red when Ink pulled away, and he savoured the sight for a moment until a pair of warm hands placed themselves on his cheeks and Error connected them again. Ink let out a pleased sound, head spinning, and pulled Error by waist until their chests were pressed together. They stayed connected until their lungs were begging for air, and when they did pull apart Error rested his forehead on Ink’s, breathing heavily. Ink stared at his boyfriend, panting a bit himself, and felt that familiar giddy warmth flood every inch of his body. When he regained his breath, Ink began peppering Error’s cheeks with soft kisses, smiling into his warm skin. He didn’t stop until Error let out a pitching whine of embarrassment and shoved Ink’s shoulders gently. Ink laughed.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” He teased, resting his chin on Error’s shoulder and noticing that the movie they had been watching, well, that _Error_ had been watching, was scrolling through its end credits. “What do you wanna do, Ruru?”

Error let out a sigh, slouching against him, hands bunching up the fabric of Ink’s paint stained shirt. “Just…stay like this…” He mumbled. Ink nodded, placing one last kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder before moving them into a more comfortable position.

Before Ink knew it, he had drifted off to sleep, Error’s warm weight draped over him like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah!!  
> I'm sorry but I L I V E for Error getting jealous and upset if he doesn't get attention  
> Cause like  
> I mean  
> He's Error  
> What did you expect?  
> Anyway, comments, kudos, and screeching is always appreciated!  
> -Maggic


End file.
